The Godzilla Bros Reboot
The Godzilla Bros Reboot was a planned series that was in development from 2012-2018. It was a drastic departure from the other two iterations before it, intended to completely reinvent the series as something more serious. Despite its cancellation, it was a major influence on The Godzilla Bros REDUX, with many aspects of it being reworked for that series. Development 'G-Anthology' Several times throughout 2011, a revival of The Godzilla Bros was teased, but outside of a couple animation tests, nothing ever came of it. In February of 2012, several precursors to Reboot were conceived. One was named "G-Anthology". It had 3 separate mini-series planned for it, one of which involved a rogue Xilien finding its way on a post-apocalyptic Earth, inhabited only by kaiju. The second would've taken place on an island during WWII, as soldiers tried to survive against several Godzillsaurs. The first series was at first reworked into a spiritual successor of The Godzilla Bros, which was planned to be a completely different take on the concept of two Godzillas. Originally intended to be seen as a standalone series, it had the working title of "G-Sakuhun", and immediately established that Gojira was the original monster that attacked in 1954, and Godzilla was the second that appeared later on, something that stuck for the rest of Reboot's development. At the time, Gojira was a male and Godzilla was planned to be a female. 'TGB:R' By June of 2012, "G-Sakuhun" was given a new working title of "TGB", and was announced at this time as a remake of The Godzilla Bros. Early renders and concept art for "G-Anthology" and "G-Sakuhun" were revealed after the announcement. Around this time, the character from the first story of "G-Anthology" was reworked into the half-human, half-Xilien soldier, Tatsuo Ogata. The series antagonist, X, was added to "TGB" in July that year, and it was briefly renamed to "Godzilla TGB". Later that month, early art for Tatsuo was revealed. Characters 'Kaiju' * GM-54 Gojira * GM-66-C Godzilla * GM-55 Anguirus * GM-56-C Rodan * GM-58 Varan * GM-64 Mosura * GM-95-A Mothra * GM-95-B Battra * GM-65-B Baragon * GM-72 Gigan * GM-16-A Kamacuras * GM-16-B Kumonga * Mechagodzilla * GM-33-B Gorosaurus * GM-16-D Titanosaurus * GM-16-C Keizer Ghidorah * GM-16-J Ebirah * GM-16-K Megalon 'Humans' * Tatsuo Ogata * Miki Saegusa * Shin Hayata * Captain Douglas Gordon * Yuji Shinoda * Mitsuhiro Ito * Akiko Fuji * Kotaro Minami * Akane Saegusa * Koji Saegusa * Cynthia Lee Bentley * Lee Bentley * Aleksei Betmakov * General Nakajima * Moll Elia * Lora Elia * Dr. Mafune * Genshiro Shiragami 'Aliens' * X Staff * Created by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Story by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Godzilla The King * Written by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Godzilla The King * Art Direction by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Character design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA and Apocalotaurus * Creature design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA, Apocalotaurus, and April Banner * Mecha design by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Storyboarding by 2009MECHAGODZILLA * Models by 2009MECHAGODZILLA Trivia Category:Series Category:Cancelled Series